fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhydian
Rhydian is an evil shapeshifting warrior in the Game of Thrones fanfic, A Time of Darkness. He is played by Michael Madsen. Biography Rhydian was born in eastern Westeros. He is a member of the Shadow Chasers, an ancient race which, on the surface, appear perfectly human, however, possess the power of shapeshifting. They also have long lives, thanks to the amulet of Kaelin Torgan, an ancient warrior king. At some point, the Shadow Chasers were destroyed, however, Rhydian was the sole survivor, and only lived because he had stolen the amulet and worn it around his neck. This amulet gave him immortality and he would seek to use this amulet to take over Westeros and eventually conquer the world. Appearance and personality Rhydian is a tall, muscular man. Like all Shadow Chasers, he has black hair and his skin is extremely pale, evidence that he has spent too much time in the dark or as a means of showing off his immortality. Rhydian wears thick black armor with spikes and a thick grey cape, made from wolf-skin. On his head, he often sports a helmet that is shaped like a wolf's skull with bull horns projecting from it. Rhydian is a manipulative, cruel and violent individual. He is hell-bent on conquering the world and destroying his enemies. Rhydian is also extremely cunning and stoic. Appearances A Time of Darkness While riding home from battle, Ned Stark encounters Rhydian, seemingly injured after a fall from his mount Averal (a huge wolf with a boar's snout and tusks and a pair of giant bat wings). Ned heals him with the help of the Lannisters and then he takes his leave. Cersei Lannister informs her father, Twyin about his arrival. In shock, Twyin tells his daughter that Rhydian is a Shadow Chaser, a race of demons who he assumed had died out long ago. He tells his daughter that his father defeated the Shadow Chasers and nobody had heard of them since. Meanwhile, Rhydian listens on in the form of an eagle. The next day, when Jon Snow is at the training grounds, Rhydian appears in the form of a wolf attacking the city. He manages to defeat the wolf, and Rhydian reveals himself. He then proclaims that Westeros belongs to him. He then has the people of the kingdom enslaved. Jon and his warriors sneak up on the demon and battle him. Cersei appears and manages to destroy Rhydian by stabbing him through the heart. The demon's final words, as he he crumbles into dust, are, "Curse you!" After Rhydian's defeat, the people of Westeros are freed from his reign of terror. The amulet is also destroyed to ensure he never returns. Trivia * The species of bird that Rhydian is capable of turning into is a Verreaux's eagle, which lives in Africa. * Michael Madsen won the part after Liam Neeson, Paul Bettany, Christopher McDonald and Jon Hamm backed out. * The name Rhydian is, in fact, of Welsh origin. Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deceased characters Category:Living characters who are immortal Category:Demons Category:Wolves Category:Eagles Category:Swordsmen